Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
People are cognizant with the notion of microbes (i.e., microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi) as being potentially hazardous and their transmission from person to person. People come into contact with these potentially hazardous microbes on a daily basis. Once in contact with human hands, these microbes or fungi may be passed from individual to individual and, thus, may contribute to the spread of infectious and contagious diseases. One of the most common ways of mitigating infection or transmitting such microbes or fungi is by washing or applying emollients.